1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to tools, both hand and power, for driving sockets. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved device for retaining the socket upon a socket driving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A standard tool employed to impart rotation to various types of fasteners is the common socket wrench. Sockets generally take the form of a hollow cylinder with the first end having a plurality of flats adapted to engage the head of a nut or a bolt with the other end including a square hole or cavity adapted to receive the drive shaft of the socket wrench.
To retain the socket upon the drive shaft, it is a common practice to provide the drive shaft with a resiliently biased ball detent extending outwardly from one of the sides thereof. The square hole in the second end of the socket will include at least one mating cavity, adapted to receive the ball detent, in at least one of the walls forming the square hole. However, with extended use, in particular attaching and removing the sockets to the socket wrench, the ball detent may fail to act properly. This is typically due to relaxation in the spring which biases the ball detent outwardly. Where the ball detent has failed in such a manner, the socket is not securely retained upon the drive shaft and has a tendency to fall therefrom, severely limiting the use of the socket wrench.
To remedy this situation, it has been known to provide the socket wrench with a magnetic socket holder. Such a socket holder takes the general form of a donut-shaped magnet received within a stainless steel cup. The stainless steel cup surrounds and protects the magnet, and includes a central hole through which the drive shaft may pass. In use, the magnetic socket holder would be placed over the drive shaft on the socket wrench, and the socket thereafter applied to the drive shaft in the normal manner. The magnetic properties of the socket holder would create adhesion between the socket wrench and socket, maintaining the socket in the proper work position on the drive shaft.